


Playing Along

by Literary



Series: Let the World Burn Through You [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary/pseuds/Literary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully stared at her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Along

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme on Tumblr where someone sends you a sentence and you write the next handful. This one was sent in by Harblkun.

Sully stared at her hands, so blistered they ached with every twitch. “Hurts like hell,” she muttered, trying to curl them inward as if she could prove they weren’t as badly injured as they looked.

Virion pulled them back again, straightening her fingers with a careful touch; despite his care, it still sent a sharp pain straight into her palm. “That’s why we don’t juggle fireballs,” he said, voice light and smooth—almost his usual. But Sully knew him too, well, now, not to notice the rough edge of his words. 

She wondered if it was worry or something else.

She forced something that probably looked like a smile, just in case, and made her voice light: “A pity.” She wasn’t sure why she was going along with this crap except that it might ease his mind a little to see that she still had a sense of humor about her. “I was just getting the hang of it, too.”


End file.
